Not Quite Her
by thewhitechickoj
Summary: Spock Prime keeps discovering ways in which Nero's violent intrusion on the timeline has changed many aspects of life. On a visit to the Enterprise's sickbay, he encounters a familiar face who isn't quite as he remembered. One-Shot, ficlet.


**Author's Note****: Slight AU? I tweaked around with Chapel. This is a short little something that popped into my head one day and it finally escaped my brain via my fingers on the keyboard. I hope it's something that you will enjoy reading and reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

><p>"Damn it Chapel, how many times has this happened?" Doctor McCoy asked the young woman as he tended to her injured hands.<p>

"To be honest, sir… I've lost count." Christine answered in a sweet, innocent voice that made the doctor scoff with annoyance.

"How in the hell does this keep happening anyhow?" Before answering Chapel hissed at the sensation of dermaline gel being applied to her burned fingers.

"I'm the one of the only people who's able to-" she was interrupted by the arrival of the Captain and one of the Enterprise's guests in sickbay.

"What can I do for you guys?" Doctor McCoy questioned while beginning to wrap the woman's burns in sterile gauze.

"I'd like for you to perform the standard physical on… _the Ambassador_ and make sure he has all the required inoculations, could you do that for us Bones?"

"Nurse? Could you finish wrapping Chapel's hands for me?" He asked carelessly over his shoulder.

"Yes, Doctor," a young woman with long black hair walked up and took Doctor McCoy's place with the patient.

Ambassador Spock remained silent for a few moments while staring at the young woman sitting on the examination table. Her long, curly light brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, each curl swaying behind her head with every move, he noticed her hazel eyes inspecting the fresh bandages that were placed around her hands and an disconcerting sense of déjà vu hit him hard.

"Christine Chapel," he said loud enough for her to hear, almost sounding like a question. Looking up at the source of her name, she smiled sweetly and greeted,

"Hello." When the older Vulcan gentleman only continued to stare, she spoke again. "I'm sorry, sir, but have we met before?"

"We have not, however I am acquainted with your father." With the obvious exceptions being her hair and eye color, this Christine looked astoundingly similar to the one from his own universe. "The resemblance is quite strong, if I may say so."

"I've been told that I look like my father nearly all my life," she laughed good heartedly. With her hands bandaged, she hopped down from the exam table and took a few steps towards the man.

He could not help but examine the woman standing before him. She was approximately one tenth of a meter shorter than the Christine he knew, but still a respectable 1.7 meters in height. Something else seemed different, he gauged that she was four years younger as well. Spock's mind searched for an explanation for this enigma and a distant memory brought a possible answer. During one of his stays in sickbay, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Christine once spoke fondly of her mother… and how she was a doctor aboard the USS Kelvin.

"I am," he hesitated for slightest of moments, although nobody other than a Vulcan would have noticed. "Ambassador Selek."

"It's nice to meet you, sir and I'd love to talk, but I need to get back to work on those power conduits." Christine straightened her red, long sleeved shirt, wiped a few specks from her black slacks and started her way out of sick bay.

"I don't want to see you in here again, Chapel!" McCoy called after her as he prepared his tools for Ambassador Spock's physical.

"You've got it Doc!" Christine's voice rang through the room after she had already left, Spock prime continued to stare at the doors.

"You knew Ensign Chapel back in your day?" Jim asked him while nudging him in the arm.

"The Christine Chapel I knew was quite different than the young woman here, at least by first glance," Spock stated, unfazed by the physical contact. After a few seconds he spoke again, "Shall we get started, Doctor McCoy?"


End file.
